


Dishes

by AsWeAreNow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Colonial interaction, Gen, bit funny/sad— really depends on the person here, cw for emotional abuse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsWeAreNow/pseuds/AsWeAreNow
Summary: England asks America to unload the dishwasher. America says he'll totally do it if England just says he's proud of him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this was posted on 29 July 2020, under my account of the same name. I changed a few words.

1773 

_“Your family are the only people that should matter to you," England chided him. "Honestly, I don't understand where this came from. I thought you were a good kid, Alfred. Why the hell did you go about being so wasteful? Because your human friends said so? Yeah?" England didn't wait for America to say anything before he continued, "Alfred, they don't matter. At all. Seriously, Alfred. Look at me." America looked and England said, almost triumphantly, "They'll be dead soon enough. You'll outlive them by a very long time, so why would you bother to give in to their antics?"_

_America said nothing._

_"Your family are the only people that should matter to you, and I'm your family. I honestly don't know where this is coming from. What, did I do something wrong?"_

_"No," America mumbled._

_"Well, are you just stupid, then?"_

_"Yep. That's it."_

_England scowled. "Oh? No, Alfred, of course you're not. Don't be ridiculous. You're… you're not stupid. You just need to think for one damn second instead of going along with whatever anyone tells you to do."_

_"No, I think I might actually be stupid."_

_"Don't be saucy." England sighed. "Look, Alfred. I know it seems like your people matter right now, but they… they don't. A few years down the line you'll have an entirely new set, and then another. It's best not to get attached to human beings. You and I have to be together, though. For a very long time, at least. That's why I'm saying this."_

_America couldn't really think anything except_ , Get fucked.

* * *

2024

"America, will you please unload the dishwasher?"

America looked to England, grinned a very American grin, and said, "Sure. If you'll say you're immensely proud of me."

"What?"

"If I unload the dishwasher, will you say you're immensely proud of me?"

"No- why would I do that?"

"Because I'm America. I always demand payment in some form, and this is that. I'll unload the dishwasher first, but after that you need to say you're immensely proud of me. If you want me to unload the dishwasher, you have to tell me that you're immensely proud of me."

England hesitated. "You don't want money or anything?" He asked finally.

"No. I want you to say you're proud of me."

"Why would you care whether or not I'm proud of you?" England queried. "Look. I would unload the dishwasher myself, but I'm going to hand-wash the dishes we just used. It's only fair."

"I demand payment and this is my payment. Come on, dude; they're just words. It's not like I'm demanding money or food."

"America, if you're going to unload the dishwasher, unload the dishwasher. If you don't want to, then don't. It's not a big deal."

"But I will unload the dishwasher. I'll wash the dishes, too… you just need to say that you're proud of me. Not even immensely or anything, just that you're proud of me."

"Proud of you for what? Washing dishes and putting them away?"

"No, just in general."

"I'm not going to say that I'm proud of you just for being here."

"England, what's the point of living?"

"This again. Why do you always get existential and crap when you're upset?"

"I'm not upset. Why are you getting upset? England, they're just words. They don't mean anything. I'll unload the dishwasher if you say them. And I'll do the dishes."

"Evidently they mean something to you. No, I'm not going to say it."

"Fine," America muttered. For once he was backing down. He unloaded the dishwasher while England washed the dishes manually and placed them on the rack. He could tell America was upset. America said nothing about it, and that was exactly how he could tell.

They went to the couch. America sat facing away from England. He said nothing.

"America," England said, preparing to appease the young nation. "I am proud of you. Immensely. You know that, right?"

"Cool, dude," America said, waving his hand lazily for a moment. "I'm telling Japan something important right now… sorry…" And now England realized that America was, in fact, on his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> A comment would be hella lit. Have a beautiful day and stay safe.


End file.
